


Leah's Plan

by Eli_The_Science_Guy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_The_Science_Guy/pseuds/Eli_The_Science_Guy
Summary: My first Thorki work. Kid Loki learning to kiss with Thor. Just normal sibling experimentation. Loki is 16 and Thor is 18.





	Leah's Plan

"Thor! Wake up!" Thor woke to a barley clothed Loki sitting on his blanket covered lap. His bare chest flexed as he sat up so Loki was straddling his lap.

"What is it Loki?" Thor mumbled sleepily. Loki blushed and looked away from Thor's chest."How did you get Sif?" He whispered practically inaudible.

Thor cupped his cheek so Loki turned to face him. "What was that, Lo? I can't hear you." He said gently.

"How did you get Sif?" Loki asked louder.

"Loki, I didn't capture Sif. She loves me and I love her." Thor said, clearly confused.

"But how do you get girls to like you?" Loki was really blushing now.

"Lo Lo, girls do like you." Thor remebered the way Leah flirted with Loki this afternoon at lunch. How he ignored her giggles and eyelash bats in favor of talking to Thor. "Leah especially."

"Leah's just a friend, though!" Loki stuttered.

"Kiss her Loki. It'll make you feel so good." Thor whispered rubbing Loki's hip. Loki squirmed, above Thor's bits, blushing. Thor's bits took notice to Loki's slender frame and cute bottom.

"I... I don't know how." he mumbled. "Teach me?" Thor closed the gap between their mouths. Pressing softly on Loki's lips he began moving his mouth in a steady rhythm. Thor ran his tongue along Loki's bottom lip, pushing it in when Loki gasped.

Loki moaned and rut against Thor with his half hard cock. Thor groaned and pulled him closer only for him to pull away.

"I can't do this!" Loki cried with tears in his eyes.

"Shhh... Baby it's ok." Thor tried to pull him closer again.

"No it's not!" Loki cried running to his room.

Neither knew the other jerked off that night with his name on their lips.

 

THE NEXT MORNING

 

Loki wouldn't look at him. He still sat next to Thor as usual but wouldn't look near him. A faint blush covered his cheeks.

"Lo Lo, are you mad?" He said toward the boy. Loki flushed at the nickname.

"N... No." Loki shook his head and paused. "I did it. I kissed her." He blushed deeper.

"Er... How was it?" He asked bracing himself for the pain of Loki not being his.

"Not as good as yours." Loki said shyly.

Thor proceeded to drag Loki out of the dining hall and kiss him until his lips were red and puffy.

 

Neither noticed Leah's smirk. Her plan worked. Even if it had involved kissing Loki.


End file.
